(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payload system and specifically to a system for deployment of small diameter payloads using existing submarine torpedo tubes and other similarly-shaped tubes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing need to deploy small diameter payloads (weapons or vehicles) from submarine torpedo tubes. This type of deployment would enhance submarine capability for the Navy.
There is a known encapsulated payload and launcher assembly that could be loaded into a torpedo tube and could use ship services. A capsule of the assembly is self-equipped to catapult launch a vehicle. However, the capsule does not use either an impulse or swim-out launch. Also, the assembly can accommodate only one vehicle at a time.